1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with a button mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices include a power button mechanism with a button received in an opening of the electronic device, a light guiding plate connecting with the button, and a light emitting module arranged in the electronic device. The button is made of plastic material, and the light guiding plate is made of material with good light transmittance. The light guiding plate is received in the electronic device, and is partially visible from the opening. When a user slides the button, the light emitting module is actuated and emits light beams through the light guiding plate. The light guiding plate is illuminated, for prompting the user that the electronic device is powered on. However, the button mechanism is usually formed by a complicated double shot molding process. Thus, a complex mold is required, which increases the cost of the electronic device.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device with a button mechanism that alleviates the limitations described above.